


Sun Love

by thewalkingonion



Series: Love Is You And Me [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abe really trying, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingonion/pseuds/thewalkingonion
Summary: Before the sun's rays could illuminate every edge of darkness in the room, Abe laid there in calm clarity, staring at the pastel ceiling. Today was going to be the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know what to title this but I tried. 
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Boyish by Hippo Campus.
> 
> Once again thank you to my beta Michelle!

Before the sun's rays could illuminate every edge of darkness in the room, Abe laid there in calm clarity, staring at the pastel ceiling. He'd been laying there for a good three hours, sleep evading him due to the giddiness that continued to swell in his heart.

Today was going to be the day.

When the first rays of sunlight caressed his cheek he bolted up, practically bouncing off his bed and scurried to the bathroom. After conducting his usual bathroom ritual, he paid extra attention to the clothes in his closet. He understood he didn't have the greatest sense of fashion, always opting for a hoodie and sweatpants instead, but today was special.

After twelve picture messages to Sakaeguchi, an article on how to look attractive, and much deliberation, Abe finally decided he looked decent for society, taking extra care to fiddle once more with his hair before he stepped out of his flat.

The sun's presence was now in full bloom, and Abe could feel every step he took bolster the swelling confidence waiting to burst from his chest.

One bus and two train transfers later he entered his desired destination.

"Thank you sir for your patronage. It's a lovely cut," the cashier complimented, carefully handing over Abe's purchase into his hand. "Whoever will be receiving this is one lucky woman."

"One lucky man," Abe corrected. "One lucky man." He thanked and turned around, leaving the cashier to fumble and reflect on their choice of words.

The bell jingled and Abe basked in the warmth the sun bestowed upon him before taking a deep breath. He pulled out his phone and dialed a certain ex-center fielder's number.

Today was going to be the day.

And Abe couldn't be any happier.


End file.
